


like a bitch in heat

by poetictragedy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Come Eating, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets Isaac through his first heat.</p><hr/><p>It hits Isaac like a goddamn freight train: an unbearable heat starting in the tips of his fingers and spreading out before curling around, joining in the pit of his stomach. He’s, of course, sitting in Harris’ class when it happens and is panting, squirming in his chair like a toddler who can’t control their bladder, until he finally can’t take it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a bitch in heat

**Author's Note:**

> Just shameless Derek/Isaac porn inspired by [these gifs](http://uncuts.tumblr.com/post/58575581722) and I will add a second (and third, possibly) chapter to this at a later date, I promise.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes you find.

It hits Isaac like a goddamn freight train: an unbearable heat starting in the tips of his fingers and spreading out before curling around, joining in the pit of his stomach. He’s, of course, sitting in Harris’ class when it happens and is panting, squirming in his chair like a toddler who can’t control their bladder, until he finally can’t take it anymore.

He bolts, barely taking the time to grab his things before running out of the door, not even acknowledging that someone is calling his name. His sneakers squeak against the floor and Isaac nearly tumbles onto the floor but manages to recover, panting as he runs.

The only thing on his mind is  _Derek_. He’s the Alpha, he’ll know what the hell is going on with him, so he runs. Isaac jogs and nearly shifts when he’s halfway to Derek’s apartment building, his lungs aflame by the time he gets there.

Isaac has never felt like this before. Sure, he’s been horny before (what teenager with functioning genitalia and hormones  _hasn’t_?) but this? This is much different; it’s not like a normal  _boner,_ rather like an itch he can’t scratch. Something eating away under the surface of his skin that he just wants to tear out of him.

When he gets to Derek’s building, Isaac is sweating. Possibly from running but most likely from the heat surging through his body. He had never run that fast in his life, not even from his father, and he thought how strange it was that he was running  _toward_  something instead of away from it.

Then something else hits him. It’s spicy and sweet and  _so fucking good_  that Isaac allows it to draw him up the stairs. He goes up three flights and lets his nose lead him down to Derek’s apartment, where the smell is the strongest.

 _God,_  Isaac thinks,  _did Derek_ **always**   _smell this good?_  There’s no time for answering himself or wondering because his jeans are becoming unbearably tight and he has the overwhelming urge to rut against the door frame.

Which would be awful for everyone  _but_  Isaac.

The door opens before he has a chance to reach out and then Derek is there, standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a pair of gray sweats that are hanging low on his hips. Isaac whines and whimpers at the sight, looking at the sharp bones and cut of Derek’s hips, his mouth fucking  _watering_  and his body thrumming with need.

"Shouldn’t you be in school?" Derek asks and Isaac gives a sharp shake of his head, swallowing at the lump in his throat. He can’t speak, can’t say a goddamn word to his own Alpha, and hopes that Derek will understand what’s going on without making him say it.

Derek looks him up and down, quirks an eyebrow at the way his beta is panting, at the sweat on his brow. He nods, stepping back to allow the teenager into the apartment, which smells a thousand times more amazing now that Isaac is standing in it.

But the smell, as amazing as it is, does nothing to help cool him down.

"Your first heat," is all Derek says as he shuts the door, sighing. "I know I should have warned you but I didn’t think it would come so soon."

Isaac tries to snort but the noise comes out more like a whimper. “Yeah, a warning would have been nice,” he croaks, speaking slowly as he drops his things, hands coming up to grab the collar of his shirt.

“ _Whoa_ , no.” Derek’s suddenly there,  _right there_  in his personal space, and Isaac inhales deeply, leaning toward the older man. “What are you doing?”

"S’too hot," Isaac murmurs, pulling the damp fabric over his head, throwing it onto the floor with a satisfied sigh. It helps, but only marginally, and he turns to look at Derek, eyes soft and pleading.

The urge to rut against something crashes over him like a wave and he finds himself wanting to press Derek against the wall. Isaac thinks about moving his hips against the Alpha’s, thinks about how  _good_  it would feel just to have some relief.

"Come on." As he speaks, Derek wraps a hand around Isaac’s bicep and tugs him toward the stairs, hauling him upstairs. It’s surprisingly gentle, though at this point Isaac wouldn’t care if Derek shoved him around as long as their skin was touching.

When they get upstairs, Derek points to a door and says, “Go.”

"No, I need — " Isaac stops himself, sucking on his lower lip until it’s swollen and red and slick with saliva. What  _does_  he need? He knows that he needs to come, needs to get out of his fucking jeans before his dick strains against the denim so much it pops through. 

But he also needs Derek. Isaac needs — and wants, so badly — for his Alpha to touch him, to make the pain and the fire go away. Through the haze and the fog of lust clouding his mind, Isaac wonders if that’s something Derek would even do for him.

"What?"

"Huh?" Isaac blinks, staring at Derek’s mouth, then to his eyes.

Derek sighs and pushes him to the bathroom. “What do you need? I’m not a mind reader, Isaac,” he mutters, his fingers pressed against the small of Isaac’s back. There’s a coolness that comes from Derek’s skin being pressed against his own and the beta sighs in relief.

"You," he answers once they’ve walked into the bathroom. The light flickers on and Isaac narrows his eyes at the brightness, frowns at how stuffy the room feels. Why is he still wearing pants? He should get out of them…

There’s a sigh behind him and then Derek is walking around, going toward the shower. When he bends over, Isaac looks at his back, at that expanse of smooth, tanned skin and muscles that he just wants to lick and suck and  _bite_.

A whimper rises from his throat and he undoes his jeans, shoves them down before getting his legs tangled up in the denim. He manages to get them off, along with his shoes, without falling onto the floor and removes his boxers next.

Derek turns and his eyes go wide when he sees Isaac is naked. “Christ,” he mumbles under his breath, moving a hand along his face, nails scraping along the stubble covering his jaw and cheek.

"Please," Isaac breathes, swallowing thickly. He’s not sure what he’s saying please for, doesn’t know what he wants Derek to do, just knows that he wants  _something_. “It hurts.”

"I know." The words come out as a sigh and Derek turns again, adjusting the shower knobs to turn the cold water up. He checks the temperature and waves Isaac forward, planting a small kiss on his chest. "Get in," he murmurs, his fingers dragging down Isaac’s arm, leaving a cool burning sensation in their wake.

Not having to be told twice, Isaac steps under the stream and moans as the water hits his overheated skin. It’s not the cure, he knows that, but it’s as good as he’s going to get right now so he revels in it. 

The sound of fabric falling to the floor fills his ears and Isaac turns to see Derek standing naked. He whimpers, one hand moving down to take his cock in hand, the other pressing against the glass door. “Derek,” he chokes out.

"I’m coming." Derek laughs and it’s a weird sound, that, but Isaac isn’t thinking about that right now. He’s thinking about Derek pressing him against the shower wall, hands roaming all over his body, and he whimpers again.

Derek steps into the shower and shuts the door behind him, looking up at Isaac through his lashes. His expression is soft, his hands hesitant as they reach out to touch the beta’s hips, and he murmurs, “Are you sure?”

The thing is: Isaac has never been more sure of anything in his entire life and he wants Derek, wants him so bad it hurts. Well, that could be the heat causing that but Isaac would be lying if he said that he’d never though about the Alpha fucking him.

"Yeah, I’m sure." Isaac’s voice is soft when he speaks, pain obvious in the way he says ‘sure’, and he nods his head slowly. The feeling of Derek’s hand moving along his hips makes the teen shudder and he lets his head fall back.

A hand slips down, fingers wrapping around his cock before pumping up and down, and Isaac keens. He moves his own hands up and grips both of Derek’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin. Whether they’re human or wolf, Isaac isn’t sure, and he knows that Derek will heal either way.

Derek’s stepping closer now, getting into his personal space once more, and Isaac tips his head down, looks at the older man. His eyelashes flutter a little, his lip caught between his teeth and his body trembling as the Alpha strokes his cock quickly.

Before he knows what he’s doing, Isaac leans down. He presses his lips against Derek’s and moans at the feeling of them, at the  _taste_  of his Alpha, and growls quietly. Much to his surprise, Derek kisses back and slips his free hand around, resting it on Isaac’s ass. The touch makes him shudder, his eyes screwing shut as he sucks on Derek’s lower lip.

The heat in his body gets worse and better all at once. Derek’s hand is helping but Isaac knows that he needs something else, that he needs  _more_  than just a handjob but doesn’t know how to ask.

"Derek," Isaac pants as he pulls away from the kiss, allowing himself to be backed up against the shower wall. " _Please_.”

"Please what?" Derek’s voice is breathless and rough, his hand moving relentless. He strokes slowly, squeezing at the middle and doing this thing where he twists his wrist  _just so_  that has Isaac gasping his name.

God, Isaac has never felt this good. He’s only been with one other person and they had never gotten this far; the girl wanted to wait to have sex, but gave him an awkward and painful handjob. Derek’s hand feels amazing on his cock, though, and the water acts as lubricant so he’s not rubbing Isaac completely raw.

It takes Isaac a moment to realize that Derek asked him a question and he tries to come up with a way to say what he wants without sound completely nuts. “I want — want you to fuck me,” is what comes out and Isaac turns red, swallowing at the growing lump in his throat.

"Fuck," Derek hisses and presses his face against the side of Isaac’s neck, sucking at his skin for a moment. He’s rubbing himself against the beta’s thigh, cock hard and sliding against his wet skin, and Isaac moves his hand down to touch it. 

He hesitantly swipes his thumb along the head, not sure of what he’s doing though it’s not that different than jerking himself. Derek seems to enjoy it, though, so Isaac grows bold and wraps his fingers around the base before pumping up and down.

"Sh — " Derek cuts himself off with a gasp and rocks his hips against the teenager’s hands, the one on Isaac’s ass gripping him tightly. "I’ll fuck you later," he whispers, lips moving along Isaac’s throat as he speaks, and the beta groans.

"Why not — ah — now?"

"Because." That’s the only answer he gets and Isaac wants to protest but then there’s a hand slipping between his ass cheeks. A finger presses against his hole and rubs around the rim slowly, the tip just barely pushing in.

Isaac whimpers and tilts his head to the side, baring his throat for his Alpha without thinking about it. He breathes a sigh of relief when Derek’s mouth latches on and he bites, his lips sucking a mark that they both know will disappear in a while.

The feeling of Derek’s mouth on him and a finger moving against his hole makes Isaac’s body feel like it’s just burst into flames. He’s panting and rutting desperately, the hand on Derek’s cock squeezing mid-shaft before sliding down again.

And then Derek is whispering things to him. Dirty little things that are meant for him and him only, causing Isaac’s blood to race and his head to spin, his free hand gripping the older man’s shoulder tightly.

"So fucking eager," Derek whispers, thumb swiping along the head of Isaac’s cock before he’s stroking down again. "Like a bitch in heat."

That should be offensive to Isaac but, honestly, it just makes him whimper and whine, his body thrumming with pleasure. He’s close and Derek must be able to tell because the teeth are back on his neck, the hand on his cock pumping harder, and the finger slipping into his entrance.

It all combines, making a pleasure-pain sensation that shoots through the teenager’s body. His toes curl against the wet tile and his head thunks against the shower wall, breath coming out raggedly.

"Come on." Derek’s words are rougher now and a little louder, breath falling against the wet, heated skin of Isaac’s shoulder. "After you’ve come once, I’ll fuck you." A promise.

Isaac’s back arches and he moves his hand away from Derek’s cock, gripping his other shoulder. What sets him off is the Alpha running his own hand up from Isaac’s ass and playing with his nipple, kneading his pectoral gently. He lets out a litany of curses, mixing Derek’s name in between certain ones, and comes with a shout. Isaac’s hips stutter forward, his knees buckle, and the heat fades — for the time being.

A whispered praise falls against his shoulder and Isaac blushes, moving a shaky hand between them. Long fingers wrap around Derek’s cock and he begins to stroke him again, what finesse and rhythm he might have had early completely gone.

But it seems to be working for Derek and Isaac smiles. He brings the hand that had been on his cock up, sucking the Alpha’s fingers between his lips. It isn’t the first time that Isaac has tasted his own come and he’s surprised that he likes it now, when he didn’t before, and moans quietly around the digits.

Isaac strokes Derek and sucks his fingers until the salty taste of his release is gone, leaving behind the taste of the Alpha’s skin. Which is just as good and the beta leaves the fingers in his mouth, sucking obscenely on them; his cheeks hollow out every time he pulls them out, leaving just the tips inside, and he moans around them.

"Fuck, Isaac…" Derek growls, his eyes screwed shut and breathing coming in harsh pants. His hips rock forward, into the beta’s hand, and it takes a handful of thrusts and strokes to make him come. 

And when it hits his skin, Isaac keens. It cools him down and he moves away from the spray, away from the water that will wash the mess away from his skin. Surprising them both, he moves his hands down and rubs Derek’s come into his skin, moaning as he throws his head back.

Derek makes a noise somewhere between a laugh and a groan, shaking his head as he turns the shower off, blowing out a long breath. He opens the door, steps out, and Isaac watches him walk away, a grin on his face.

It takes a moment for him to follow the Alpha out of the room and Isaac forgoes grabbing a towel, enjoying the way the water drops feel rolling down his skin. He finds Derek on the bed, sprawled out on the mattress, the sheets dark from where he’s soaking them.

This is the part that he’s not sure of. Does Isaac go over to the bed and lay down with Derek or does he hover awkwardly by the door? That seems like a silly thing to do, so he opts for going to lay beside the Alpha; if he doesn’t want to cuddle, then that’s fine. 

Isaac sprawls out on the bed beside Derek and sighs happily. The heat is still there, of course, but for now it’s okay and he can handle it. He knows that later, he’s going to need something else, and shivers at the thought of Derek actually fucking him.


End file.
